Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
In slot-type wagering games, players typically select one or more paylines when placing a wager. In general, to achieve a line pay or trigger a special event or feature in some wagering games, a payline is a line along which a winning symbol or combination of symbols must appear to yield a payout or to trigger a special event or feature. Slot machines typically have anywhere between one and twenty or more paylines. One problem associated with current paylines is that they are limited to reel combinations that start at one outer reel (e.g., the leftmost reel) and end at another outer reel (e.g., the rightmost reel). By default, then, the number of available paylines is limited. Providing additional paylines can increase the technical, entertainment, and excitement value associated with the wagering game.
Thus, there is a need to increase the number of paylines for a wagering game. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.